lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Feodora Hayashi
Patience is Feo's strong suit, no questions asked. When others are riled up over simple problems, she remains calm and patient, trying to find a reasonable compromise or answer to the problem. If she is having trouble with a problem in her own life, such as not being able to come up with a topic for a piece of poetry, she is patient enough to wait until an answer comes to her. her other big strength is her knowledge of herbal remedies. She can create a lot of cures for various ailments from memory, thanks to all of the natural healing books she has read over the years. Most of her cures have something to do with the throat, such as reliefs for a sore throat or laryngitis, since she herself has always been prone to them. Feodora is a fairly slow moving person, and can easily be called lazy. She lives life day by day, not really making plans for anything more than a few hours ahead of time. She likes to take her time when working on poetry, playing the piano, or on anything else she is doing. This can lead to problems when there are time constraints involved. Oftentimes when working on a timed test she only gets about a third of the way through before time runs out since she takes so long. She can be a very jealous person, envying others freedom, decision making skills, abilities, or anything else that she doesn't possess. Since she is lazy she hardly ever acts on her jealousy, which means it just stays bottled up inside of her for longer periods of time, until it fades. This can create an internal struggle in her, causing her to be moody. Appearance Feodora has a relatively slender build, though she is not all "angles and plains". She is at a healthy weight for her height, and keeps it constant. Her fingers are slender and long, perfect for playing the piano, an activity that she greatly enjoys. Her long brown hair is normally pulled mostly back by two red ribbons, though she still lets it hang free for the most part. Her best feature though, is her eyes, which are gray in color from her Russian blood. History Feodora is the daughter of a Russian pianist and a Japanese politician. A strange combination to be sure. Her father met her mother while attending a concert of hers in Russia, and was instantly in love. They married, and moved to Japan after Ania had a miscarriage. The couple learned that it would be almost impossible for her to get pregnant again due to tissue scarring. However, a few months later Ania got pregnant again, and this time made it through the entire pregnancy without too many conflicts. The couple named their daughter Feodora, meaning Gift from God. As Feo was growing up the two doted on their only child, giving her anything she wished for. They made sure that she had the best nannies, got into the best schools, had the best anything that they could get. All little Feo wanted though was for her parents to pay just a little more personal attention to her. They were always working, hardly ever at home. While in elementary school Feo started taking piano lessons thanks to her mother deciding that her daughter should follow in her footsteps (much to her father's dismay, since he wanted her to take after him). She was originally bored with them, not wanting to go to the lessons or practice because it was so dull and tiring. After a few months though she learned that she really did enjoy playing the piano, and that the lessons weren't so bad after all once she got the hang of playing. She showed a real aptitude for the instrument, and was forced to compete in a few competitions at an early age. Feo did compete relatively willingly, with minor protests, since it pleased her mother so much. Her father Keichi was happy that they lived in Tokyo, allowing his heir to attend the best schools. After elementary school he had her apply to some of the top academically rated junior high's there were, and was pleased when she got into the second best. He let her continue to play piano, and to write her "ridiculous poetry" as he called it, as long as she would attend the school. Which, she did. When she entered high school Feo discovered just how far her father went to make sure that she had gotten into one of the top rated ones. She had thought it strange that she had managed to stay in the junior high she had attended with grades that were just barely above average. And now she knew for sure. Her father had bought her way in. Just as he had done to get her into high school. All because she got horrible test scores. But Feo, being a non-confrontational person, simply chose to continue to live life as if everything was alright. For a year anyway. At the start of her second year of high school her parents told her that they were going to leave the country on business for awhile. However when she asked how long they would be gone this time, they refused to tell her. Strange, she thought. Usually they told her anything she asked. She could only assume that they meant to leave for a long period of time, from their behavior. This was the chance of a life time. She could either stay in the house she grew up in, with servants, or she could actually try and strike out on her own. Although the idea scared her a bit, she did want to try and be independent. At least, sort of independent. Drawing in her courage Feo asked if she could possibly go and live away from home until they returned. In an apartment somewhere, maybe. The thought of having to get a job to pay rent made her grimace, but she still wanted to try. However, her parents were not all for the idea like she had hoped they would be. They were dead set against her leaving home to live by herself. They were afraid something would happen to her, she supposed. But after a lot of talking, plus some deep promises to attend Todai University as soon as she graduates from high school, her parents agreed to let her go. On one condition: she must move into the Hinata Apartments, a place they had heard nothing but good things about from some of their friends who had children that at one time lived there as well. That was just fine with her, although a part of Feo still hesitated. She hadn't wanted to go to a place her parents chose for her, but... she had little choice. She agreed, and was soon packed and ready to go to Hinata Apartments to start a new year. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Enjoys studying history, particularly Russian history. *Playing the piano. *Writing & Reading Poetry. Also See *Hinata Girls Dormitory *List of Hinata Girls Tenants *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students